The present invention concerns drains installed in the fairings of the rear strut and intended to evacuate potential leaks of fluids that could be inflammable, which might originate from tanks, piping or hydraulic systems located above said rear fairing in a structure integrated with the engine strut and more commonly called a rear secondary structure (RSS).
These drains are pipes with a generally elliptical cross section of non-negligible size which can reach, for example, a dimension of 150 mm ×58 mm for the largest aircraft, and which projects to the rear of the rear fairing of the engine strut and generates a drag which has an impact on fuel consumption.
Another disadvantage of these drains is their insufficient capacity for adjusting the aspiration level. The geometry of these drains effectively provides access only to a single aspiration level.
Another problem posed by these drains because of their size is the risk of introduction or installation of a wild fowl that could obstruct the conduit.
The present invention aims to alleviate these various inconveniences by proposing a new geometry for this type of drain.